


Happy together

by dttwins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BDSM, F/F, Fix-It, Spanking, Time Travel, only tiny bit of dub-con, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, Merlin and Arthur all go back in time, they make peace with each other and try to fix their lifes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy together

Everybody was acting strangely these last couple of days, Gwen pondered. Merlin and Arthur suddenly became inseparable, even though before that Arthur still sent poor boy to stocks without much reason. And just today when some knights started laughing at him, Arthur put them through grills and glared at them while they fought. Arthur really only smiled with Merlin these days. And that terrible business with dragon. The ground was shaking so bad and Gwen was at the yard at the time, she was so scared. And then Morgana swept out of nowhere and dragged her away and then Gwen saw from the entrance as the giant dragon emerged. She couldn’t breathe from fright and probably would have fallen if Morgana wasn’t there, holding her up and murmuring calming words to her. And then the figure on one of the towers appeared, speaking in a strange guttural language, heard even below. The dragon roared in rage and Gwen was sure it was the end, but it simply opened his huge wings and flew away.

Gwen didn’t know how to thank Morgana for the safe, she was worried about her. This week Morgana looked as if she cried every night, but when Gwen asked she just caressed her face. Hmm, come to think…these small caresses started this week as well. Sometimes Morgana looked at her with such passion. Gwen blushed just remembering those heated glances. Thank gods she was alone in the corridor. She made sure there really was nobody in the corridor with her and then shook herself to try and get rid of these thoughts. Gwen would do anything for her mistress but it was unlikely Morgana felt the same. Sure she cared, but that was because she was such a kind person. It was best to get rid of such hopeful thoughts. Better get to the kitchen and collect breakfast for Morgana before all the servants would be there. She ate so little these days! At least it looked like her nightmares got better. Gwen scowled. Morgana stopped eating right after that huge fight with Arthur. At least Gwen thought they fought. After so many hours locked in the prince chambers with Arthur and Merlin she looked so lost, so distraught, she didn’t even eat lunch Gwen brought. And the servants said they heard cries. When Gwen tried asking Merlin, the boy just mumbled some nonsense. He said they talked about everything and promised not to kill each other and even join forces against evil. Though he looked serious he must have been joking with her, Gwen decided. And those fights with Uther. Both Morgana and Arthur treated him very differently nowadays. And instead of reporting to the king every day, Arthur only did it when the king called for him.

Gwen collected breakfast and put some flowers she collected on the tray. Maybe it will cheer Morgana up enough to eat all the food.

When Gwen entered the chambers Morgana was up already, dark dress and her curls every which way. She even looked different than before. But the smile she gave her was the same. Her mistress asked her to join and Gwen blushed and stammered but eventually joined Morgana at the table near the window. She barely managed to calm her beating heart when Morgana thanked her for flowers. Oh there goes her blush again. They ate chatting merrily and Gwen was happy to see her mistress eating and smiling. Morgana asked her to go for a walk with her in the forest and though the tray needed to be brought down the kitchens and the bed made, Morgana insisted somebody else will do it and all but dragged her away.

They walked holding hands and try as she might, Gwen couldn’t make her blush go away. “I would really like to thank you for saving me” she whispered. She didn’t know what happened next. One moment she was looking at the floor, and the next moment she was pressed into a wall, kissing Morgana. Oh, she was kissing Morgana! Oh! Gwen melted and the only thing holding her up was Morgana, wait wait, where were her hands, mmmhhm, one was massaging her head, how nice, and the other was rubbing her behind…Gwen eyes flew open. Morgana was touching her there, she couldn’t help and arched up into Morgana, silently begging for more. Oh gods, she was sure as red as a Camelot flag! Anybody could see them here! No, why was Morgana stopping?

“There is only one way to thank me, Gwen. It’s a simple choice. Be mine or not. But know this: If you are mine, I’ll treasure you and court you, I’ll be so gentle with you. But then if I have a bad day, if my nightmares hunt me, I will hurt you. You will be my plaything, I will do whatever I want with you. Choose wisely, Gwen. Once you promise yourself to me, there will be no way back.” Morgana let Gwen go. “You have until we reach the forest. Then I will expect your answer”.

Gwen honestly didn’t notice how they reached the forest. She only realized they were there when Morgana pressed her into a tree. “What’s your answer, Gwen?” Gwen blushed so hard, but managed to stammer that she wanted to be with Morgana. Her mistress just laughed in reply “Gwen, you will be with me either way. The question is, will you give all of yourself to me?” Gwen’s heart was beating so hard she couldn’t hear anything. But she still managed a quiet yes. The next moment Morgana was on her knees and smirking at her, and then she lifted Gwen’s skirt. Gwen tried to stay quiet; they were not that deep into the forest, she even tried biting her hand. But it was useless. Her cries were loud in the quiet of the trees. At some point her knees gave out and she slid down the trunk of the tree clumsily. Morgana just changed her position and added fingers. That was Gwen’s undoing. Strangely she was quiet when she orgasmed, her body spasming, eyes wide open, mouth in a silent scream. It seemed like eternity before she relaxed exhausted. Morgana got out, her hair more wild then usual and a satisfied smile on her lips. Afterwards they just cuddled and then Morgana led her to the nearby stream and they cleaned up. It was as if a dream came true. When they parted for the night Gwen shyly kissed Morgana, and then her mistress kissed the back of her hand. Gwen couldn’t fall asleep. She was just so happy. The next couple of days were just as good, with presents and flowers and braiding each other hair. And then Morgana had another nightmare.

When Gwen brought breakfast this morning, Morgana was nowhere to be found. The curtains were shut and it was dark, she had to wait until her eyes got used to it. Everything was a shade of grey and blue. Gwen made a tentative step further into a room, and that’s when Morgana grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck. Gwen was so startled she dropped the tray. “Today is a bad day, my love. If you want to run, now is the time.” Morgana let her go but Gwen was stubborn and refused, even though her knees were shaking in fear.

Morgana smirked and grabbed her hair again, pushing her head back so much that it was hard to stand. Morgana turned her head to the left and Gwen felt like a toy, with no control whatsoever. It actually felt nice. She didn’t have to have responsibilities. Didn’t have to decide. She was always a worrier, but right now her head was blissfully empty. When Morgana kissed her panting mouth she melted. Of course Morgana choose that moment to throw her onto the bed. Before Gwen could blink, her hands were tied to the bed. And then Morgana got the knife from under the pillow and Gwen stopped breathing. Her mistress laughed cruelly at her fear and proceeded to cut her dress, not paying attention to Gwen whimpering. The dress was off but Gwen couldn’t stop shaking so Morgana took some time to caress her and whisper soothing words in her ear. The moment Gwen relaxed the wicked smile was back. Morgana touched her everywhere, but now her caress wasn’t soothing, it felt somehow aggressive, Gwen almost shook apart just from the attention paid to her nipples. No amount of begging, crying and pleading helped. Morgana was relentless, when Gwen orgasmed she didn’t even pause, just continued to pleasure her until Gwen couldn’t take anymore and begged her to stop. Morgana did. Only it didn’t bring Gwen any relief. She was untied from the bed, and then effortlessly flipped over, the remains of the dress pushed away. Morgana made her stand on all fours…and then spanked her. Gwen screamed and continued screaming all through the spanking. Her body shook and refused to obey her, at some point she dropped on the bed, her ass still in the air. Tears streaming down her red sweaty face, Gwen tried biting the pillow to stop her screams but Morgana choose that moment to use two fingers and spank her right between her cheeks. Gwen instinctively tried to scramble from the pain. It didn’t work. Morgana grabbed her hair and pulled until she was on all fours again. She was hit again and again and when she didn’t think she could take anymore it stopped. In the sudden silence her cries were so loud. Morgana caress her flaming cheeks, not letting go of her hair, and then slipped two fingers inside her. Gwen shuddered, a spike of desire running through her shocking. She realized she was so wet it was all over her legs and the bed. Did she…did she enjoy the spanking?! Eyes wide in realization she shuddered again on Morgana’s fingers. It didn’t take her long to orgasm again.

While she was left panting on the bed, Morgana got up and started to undress. Gwen’s only thought was finally! And when Morgana sat all in naked glory in front of her and spread her legs, she crawled to her, impatient to get a taste.

Gwen was amazed at how daring she was, why wasn’t she ashamed? She was slurping and licking and moaning out loud at the taste! There were no thoughts about propriety and station, her only desire to pleasure her mistress. Morgana had a tight fist on her hair, but Gwen liked it, liked it even more when Morgana pushed her face between her legs and held her there. When her mistress came, her cries were like a taste of sweetest wine. Gwen had a pleased smile while Morgana was getting her breath back, she thought she did good. So it took her by complete surprise when Morgana pushed her on her back, her long fingers around Gwen’s throat. Gwen gasped and tried to pry the fingers away, it didn’t work, Morgana added the pressure and Gwen panicked trying to breath in and failing, only a small amount of air made it past, her legs kicked off automatically but since Morgana was between her legs it didn’t help. Couple more agonizing attempts at breathing and Morgana let her go. While she was gulping air desperately, two fingers pushed inside her, she arched up, still trying to breath. Couple of moans later Morgana grabbed her throat again, this time not stopping her fingers fucking Gwen. Gwen’s eyes were wide open with fear and her hands circled Morgana’s hand, not trying to push her away, but trying to find comfort. Morgana let her breath, and then the whole process was repeated until Gwen shook in orgasm. The last thing she remembered was Morgana’s content smile.

She woke up late in the day, Morgana cuddling her. They had breakfast and joked and laughed, truly happy. Gwen was amazed at all the dirty things they did and Morgana was just glad Gwen was here and didn’t run away in fear. They bent their heads together, it was time to do some matchmaking, after all there was too much sexual tension between Arthur and Merlin.


End file.
